Bouldergeist
Bouldergeist is a recurring boss in the Mario series, appearing in both and . It is a giant monster made of several boulders, with insides made of shadows. It has the ability to create and throw rocks at Mario, damaging him. However, the black rocks can summon Bomb Boos, which can be used against it. After being damaged, it reveals its true form, a small black, ghost-like being with a giant red bulb that serves as its weak point. Bouldergeist also has the ability to create large hands that it can fight with, which are also made of rocks. History ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Bouldergeist first appears in Super Mario Galaxy, as the boss of Ghostly Galaxy. It kidnapped Luigi and trapped him in a mansion, who was rescued by Mario in the mission "Luigi and the Haunted Mansion". In the mission "Beware of Bouldergeist", Mario battles it on a large, stone arena. Bouldergeist will stay in the center of the arena during battle, and will periodically summon groups of boulders before hurling them telekinetically at Mario. Most of these rocks are gray, which break on impact, though some of them are black, which summon Bomb Boos. These Bomb Boos must be used by Mario to damage Bouldergeist; using the Star Spin allows him to grab them by the tongue and swing them around, which can hit Bouldergeist as well as remove some of the boulders from its body. Another attack it can use is creating stone stalagmites from the ground, which can damage Mario if he is standing unerneath them and block his way around the arena. These can be destroyed with the Star Spin or Bomb Boos. Also, albeit rarely, Bouldergeist can summon golden rocks, which create Coins. After being hit by Bomb Boos three times, Bouldergeist's body will be destroyed, revealing its true form. In this state, it will run away from Mario, summoning Bomb Boos periodically. A Bomb Boo must be swung at its red weak point to damage it. After this, it recreates its stone body, along with two stone hands, starting the second phase of the battle. With its hands, Bouldergeist gains two new attacks; it can wind up for a straight punch that can damage Mario, or slam both of its hands on the ground, which can flatten Mario and immediately take away a life. Its stalagmite attack is also stronger, as it summons two groups instead of one. The hands can be destroyed by Bomb Boos, though this doesn't affect Bouldergeist and they will come back eventually. After the body is destroyed again, Bouldergeist's weak point must be struck again with a Bomb Boo to defeat it, granting Mario the Power Star. Bouldergeist is then rematched in Ghostly Galaxy's Prankster Comet mission, "Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run". The battle is virtually unchanged, but Mario must not take damage, lest he loses a life instantly. It also will not summon gold rocks during this battle, so Mario can't collect Coins. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Bouldergeist, alongside Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Major Burrows, and Fiery Dino Piranha, appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2, all of which are encountered in the Boss Blitz Galaxy. In the mission "Throwback Throwdown", they must be defeated one by one to obtain the Power Star. Bouldergeist is the fourth boss battled, and it uses the same tactics from Super Mario Galaxy. Bouldergeist is also battled in the galaxy's Prankster Comet mission "Throwback Throwdown Speed Run", where it and the rest of the bosses must be defeated within five minutes. Appearances ''Super Mario: Battle of the Stars Bouldergeist appears in ''Super Mario: Battle of the Stars as an unlockable playable character. Gallery Bouldergeist.png|Bouldergeist in Super Mario Galaxy Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Ghosts Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Boos Category:Non-fanon characters